Sakura's Insanity
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she wasn't supposed to be here! she was a week, puny, pretty, beautiful... yeah, you get the point. she had pastel pink hair, for gods sake! this asylum was meant for the hardest of them all, not for little girls! there is no way, that the Haruno described on that stage was the same. how could she be guilt of those charges! author: Abby Neko
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Insanity**

Neko: new story! New story!

Rose: Hn.

Sarrah: oh, and it was Rose's idea.

Neko: though, I REFUSE to right Ita-Saku. Sorry Rosy.

Rose: *glare*

Neko: sorry ItachiXSakura fan girls, but no, I hate the pairing. I hate any Saku-Uchiha, and I hate Uchihas. Period.

Rose: … I hate Sasuke, too.

Neko: SEE?! The ITACHI lover even hates him!

Savannah: GOOD!

A flash of pink. A pair of light jade eyes. A long, white dress that stopped at her heals to reveal shoeless feet, nails neatly trimmed and even, with a shine and white tips, identical to her dainty finger nails- aside from two kanji, one on each of her ring finger nails. 癒 [healing] on her right hand, and 力 [strength] on her left, dominant hand. The dress was simple, not a single design, no ruffles. It was silk, with two straps, so it practically hung on her petite form. Her long, pastel, natural pink hair reached her waist, held back by a simple, white cloth headband. Her face was soft, heart shaped, her eyes round, just below a slightly large forehead, her nose small, and her lips a natural light shade of pink. She walked up the blindingly-reflective white cement with soft steps, appearing to glide over the ground as the gentle wind blew her hair and tugged the tips of her dress, kissing her skin with the cold, late-fall chill.

Just behind her, a tall, brown haired man walked. He carried two suitcases, and a small blue bag. His black eyes looked at her with a look you wouldn't think belonged there- disgust.

Behind them, in the car parked at the curb at the start of the path, was a rather graceful looking blonde woman sitting in the passenger seat. She watched the two walking away with depressed forest green eyes. Sitting in the back was a young pair of twins in car seats, both with the same blonde hair of their mom and the black eyes of their father, the two girls were crying loudly, calling her back. Another member of the family, older than the departing pinkette, looked out the window with the same look in his blue eyes, and ruffled brown hair, watching in horror.

The white dressed girl turned her head back, stopping in her stride, to look longingly at the car. Her mother started to cry franticly, her older brother bit his lip as his own eyes started to water. She offered them a weak smile, turning to glance at her father with a last flicker of hope.

He did nothing but glare at her, and she turned back to the building with a sigh, opening the glass door she had reached. She walked in, crystal apple eyes scanning quickly over the lobby ahead of her.

Many voices bickered on in her head, some telling her to take out her emotions on something, others telling her to run, some telling her to just follow in with her father, even one telling her to do nothing and stand there, pretending nothing was happening, and hope a hole would open up and take her somewhere, away from this situation.

Her father gave her a harsh shove, and she stumbled in, him grunting as he entered before the door closed, and she landed sloppily on her knees, catching her balance before falling any further. A black haired woman, her hair short and choppy to her chin, looked up with surprised onyx eyes. Sakura scrambled up to her feet, shuffling after her father as he arrived at the desk, setting the things he carried down with a thump on the floor.

"Haruno, signing in." he muttered, motioning to her as she came up to the desk. She looked up innocently at the black haired woman, tipping her head to the side.

The woman's brow furrowed, quickly shuffling through a neat file cabinet after shooting him a look of disbelief. She pulled out the file, re-reading it, looking occasionally at the pinkette teen occasionally, uncertainty glowing in her coal colored orbs.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, setting the file down. She dipped her head to the brunette man, "yes, sir, we will take care of Miss Sakura Haruno." She said, taking a light blue sheet of paper from a careful stack. "Visiting hours are-"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." He mumbled, taking the sheet. He walked out the door, crumbling the crisp paper and throwing it in a bin at the door.

"Thank you for choosing Konaha Mental Institution!" she called after him, and when the door closed, she watched for a second, bewildered. Then, she turned her head to Sakura.

The 16 year old was starring after him, watching his retreating form through the frost-tinted window and as the car drove off, she turned her head to the desk worker.

The woman smiled softly. "Hello, I am Shizune." She greeted. "I'm the head assistant here, Sakura-chan." She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with black trim. A red swirl (like on Naruto's back) crest was over her heart.

The pinkette nodded, the man voices in her head giving her many ways to answer. "Hi, Shizune-san." She answered, not sure how many of the other suggestions she received in her head would affect her, and chose one of the polite voices to be her speaker, one she had called Sarrah. "It's very nice to meet you."

The black haired woman nodded, smiling, as she came around the desk, holding the file on Sakura. She picked up the two suitcases, and Sakura picked up her light blue bag, as well as the file she was asked to hold. She slung the one strap onto her shoulder, and hurried to catch up to Shizune as she headed toward a locked, heavy looking door. She quickly unlocked it with a key on her necklace, and after re-picking up the suitcases, she shouldered it open.

Just outside the door was a large open field, and a tall, gravity defying grey haired man stood. His mouth and nose was covered with a black medical mask, and he wore the same shirt as Shizune, except the crest was much larger on his back.

"Sakura-chan, this is Kakashi." She introduced, the man turned to look down at her with black, unreadable eyes. "Kakashi, this is Miss Sakura Haruno." At her last name, his eyes narrowed, and he looked up at Shizune with a look of disbelief. Shizune shrugged, mirroring the look. "Kakashi, can you please escort her to her new room? She was put in the last room in the Dawn building."

His eyes widened, "come on, look at her! She won't last long in there!" he gasped, staring down at the pink haired girl, who looked up at him with innocent jade eyes. "Despite what that file we got on her says." He added, as Shizune opened her mouth.

"I'll tell Tsunade-sama… but I don't know how quick we can get another room." She said with an uncertain frown.

The voices in Sakura's head started shouting to her again, but once more she chose Sarrah. "I-I'm sure I will be fine, Shizune-san." She murmured sheepishly. The looked at each other and shrugged in sync before looking down at her again. Kakashi sighed, "come on, Sakura-san. Let's get you to the Dawn building."

He picked up the suitcases Shizune had set out for him, and Sakura followed in tow, holding the file to her chest. As she looked around and they walked on the path, she noticed the field wasn't so empty. Cement walls painted white were surrounding the whole place, keeping the outside world from view. five buildings were set in a semi circle as if there should be 6, but on the clear other side there was just a pond where it should be.

First, there was the office building she had just come from, opposite from it the pond. To her left, there was an orange-painted building with black trim around the door, the top of the wall, and around the windows. After that one, came a tan painted one with the same black trim. On her right, there was a red building with the same black trim, and just past that one was a dark blue building, and of coarse, black trim.

A long cement path lead from the door they had just come from, and lead in a long circle around the edge of the clearing, paths breaking out to lead to the doors to each building. The middle of the circle was dotted with trees, there were a few pavilions, light poles, and clearings with a few flowers.

As the pair started down the right hand path, she looked to the first building as Kakashi pointed to it. "that is the Dawn building." She looked at it, curiously. Her eyes caught on movement as they approached the path that left the circle and lead to the building's door.

There was someone at the window, looking down at them as they made the turn. She tipped her head, her emerald green orbs watching curiously. It was a boy, his messy red hair blending with the wall; his caramel brown eyes were blank, though they followed her steps carefully. And as she turned with Kakashi on the path to the Dawn building, his eyes grew round with surprise before he disappeared through the black curtains.

"**the hell was up with him? What, he never seen a chick before?"** another of the voices called out, confused. It was the most aggressive one, Savannah.

"_I don't think so, Savannah-chan… maybe he didn't know someone knew was coming?"_ she guessed.

"**well, I dunno. Ask the Kakashi guy."** Another voice answered, one called Alex. She was fun, and kind of crazy, you know, more likable.

"Kakashi-san?" she asked, turning her head from the window. he looked back at her, and she asked "do they know they are getting another person to live here?"

"yes, they do." He answered, looking back in front of him. "Tsunade-sama, the warden, made the announcement. Whenever she does, she also tells everyone what building you'll end up in."

"why are there different buildings?" she asked curiously, quickly catching up to him from where she had gone slower at seeing the person in the window.

"well… they are for danger levels. The Leaf building is the lowest level, which is the orange one. Then it gets more dangerous as you go around the circle. Next is the Sand building, then the Sound building, and then the Dawn building…" he trailed off, glancing at her again with uncertainty.

How could she, a pink haired girl who looked so innocent, be capable of all her charges, and actually put in the highest ranked section of a maximum security insane asylum?

"she is going to do a greeting ceremony when everyone is called down to the cafeteria." He added as an afterthought.

Sakura nodded, as they reached the door. She walked in after he set down the bags, and held the door open for her, which she thanked. Another person stood at the door on the inside, this one with a cigarette in his mouth. He wore the exact same shirt as Kakashi, which she now knew to be the uniform as it was what everyone wore. His black hair was somewhat spiked to one side, and he turned to look at her as she entered, then to Kakashi with shock in his eyes.

"That's Haruno? You're kidding!" he gasped. She tried to be quite as a few voices in her head roared in outrage, drowning out her own thoughts.

"yes, Asuma, this is Sakura Haruno." He said with a shrug. "Please, go take up my shift while I take miss Haruno up to her room." He asked broadly, picking up her stuff one more for her.

Asuma shrugged, heading out the door while Kakashi started to walk toward an elevator.

"are you friends with the other staff, like Asuma-san?" the curiosity of the voice, Abby, asked.

Sakura didn't realize that Abby had forced her to say it until Kakashi answered, "most of them. This job takes up most of our time, and we don't leave the campus often, so it is good to be friendly with staff."

Going along with Abby's friendly questions, she asked, "who are some of the other staff?"

"well… I'm normally working in here or in the front, but I'm the head guard for the whole place. Orochimaru is head at the sound, though we don't get along, so I don't know too many of the staff over there. Sand's head guard is Kushina, and Minato runs Leaf. Over here, Tsunade presides over, along with her assistant Shizune. Other than that, there are plenty of staff workers."

As they made it into the elevator, Kakashi sighed at the look of it. It was covered in marker, written all over, and garbage all over the floor. As she got in, she looked around the lobby. It looked just as messy, the couch cut up, and the windows filthy, old cobwebs and pillows practically falling apart here and there. Even the stick hockey table in the far corner looked broken.

"the people here don't like to keep things very clean" she murmured to him.

"**messy slobs."** The neat-freak Rose, normally very quiet and uninterested, commented.

"you got that right. Nobody really wants to clean up after these Akatsuki fools." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head and leaning on the wall.

"Akatsuki?" she asked, tipping her head confused.

"that's what these guys call themselves. Though, personally, I don't quite get it, it just means 'red dawn', they are already called the Dawn group." He shrugged.

The elevator doors opened, and he picked up the bags again. As he walked out, he stopped. Sakura, stopping just in time not to hit him, squeaked lightly in surprise- despite light teasing from Savannah and some other voices for the noise.

"Kakashi! Who's the wimp, yeah?" called a voice, the strange accent demanding an answer.

The pinkette peered around her escort carefully, blinking nervously when she noticed a group of… 7, 8, 9 boys, and a blue haired girl.

Kakashi looked at them boredly. Without a word, he took hold of Sakura's shoulder protectively, walking through the middle of the group without letting go, making sure she didn't get left behind with them.

Sakura had looked at them curiously, still watching over her shoulder as Kakashi lead her away, managing to keep her close while practically juggling the suit cases.

Some of them looked very odd, the tallest one was a light shade of blue, and another one was split down the middle in two colors. And a lot of them had odd hair colors- not that she could say much about that.

"K-Kakashi-san…? Were those the other inmates?" she asked, as they stopped at a door. She watched the un-moving group just behind them as Kakashi fumbled around for a key in the file.

They were starring silently with menacing looks, not even seeming to blink. She blinked curiously, and when she heard the door open, she still didn't look away from them as she was pulled into the room by her arm.

"yes, and it would be wise for you to avoid them." He advised, adding almost inaudibly, "that file _cant_ be right…"

A few voices screamed inside her head at the white-haired man, though the pinkette managed to suppress them.

_Their dangerous…? Th-then, I'm living with dangerous people for the rest of my life?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Insanity**

Neko: im surprised how many people seemed to like this story.

Itachi: its original, that's why.

Neko: hmm. Wait, it's not my first original story!

Kisame: buuut, it is your best.

Alex: so, I bet all you readers are wondering what the pairing is, eh?

Savannah: well, shut up and stop thinking. You'll see soon enough!

Sasori: some people hate to be kept waiting, V-chan.

Savannah: exactly- so let's get on with the story!

Sakura sat in her 'room'. It was more like a small house, really. Kakashi had handed her the key, and a few papers, then left her to explore her new room- which, he had told her, was prepared to meet her needs perfectly.

Before her was a living room, painted a light shade of blue. It was her favorite color, and she was glad the room was painted so nicely. There were two couches, white leather, and a black wood coffee table. The floor was hard wood, though there was a nice, short-cut dark blue carpet. Infront of the couches was a big, flat screen tv. There was a bay window over the couch, and she smiled as she saw the city.

"**I can see our house from here!"** Alex laughed, and Sakura spotted the small speck of red-painted building near the lake she loved to play in as a little kid.

"Not our house anymore…" she said, out loud and sadly, back to the voices.

"**Things will be ok, Saku-chan… look, since they gave us two couches, that must mean we can invite other people over to our, uh, 'room'."** Zoey, a friendly, gentle voice pointed out.

"hey, yeah. And the girls will visit us, too." Sakura said, brightening up a little. "And maybe mom can bring our brother and sisters sometime!"

Feeling a little more energetic about the situation, and with some encouraging mews from the voices, she decided to look around the place. She glided through an arch way, to find herself in a small, cozy dining room like setting. More hard wood flooring and red painting. A beautiful pink, white, and red blossom chandelier hung from the ceiling. She moved toward the window in this room, to find it gave her a view of the court yard. As she turned around again, she blinked at the beautiful paintings of nature adorn on the walls, letting her hand run on the darker red curtain as she passed out of the room and into a short, roomy hallway.

"And behind door number one~" she giggled, opening the dark wood.

She gasped, delighted. Another bay window was the entire length of the wall, and it was pushed out to provide a cushioned seat with decorative, fluffy pillows. The room was plain white with white sanded concrete, and to one corner there were containers of paint, some brushes, and some paper plates. In the middle of the room, was a _perfect_ thing- her violin. Her mother had made her take many lessons in different instruments, and the sight of the wooden instrument reminded her of her mother so much.

She glided over to the closet, to see a few more things that might occupy her time, that she loved doing. A few board games, sketch pads and art supplies, a punching bag, etc.

She giggled, spinning out of the closet and closing the door, before heading back to the hall. She took a second to look at it this time. Lights on the wall were turned off, sky lights in the roof letting in bright light. The walls were the same red from the connecting dining room, and the floor hard wood also. A well-fitting carpet that was abstractedly decorated with random colored square shapes lay down the hall, and a few tables with potted plants or other decorations like candles.

She headed to one of the other doors, opening it. She smiled. Out of all the things she liked in a house, a big, nice bathroom is what she wanted. It had one of those big, black, hot tub like bath-tubs. There was a nice, sliding glass shower it rippled glass that bad things look funny. Even the toilet looked fancy, and she was surprised the toilet paper wasn't made of money!

She closed the door again, heading to the last room in the little apartment-like house. She opened it, finding her bedroom. She gapped at the beautiful room. The walls were painted like starry night (famous painting, look it up if you don't know.), and the hardwood floor had a nice, black, circular shaggy carpet. The bed was big enough for two, withdraw able curtains- she had always wanted one of those!- that were black. The comforter was dark blue, and there was a mountain of dark blue, light blue, and a few yellow pillows.

She looked over to the open, nice sized walk-in closet, and the door that would lead back to the bath room, then to the glass door. She went it, sliding it open, before stepping out onto the balcony. She shivered as the touch of cold met her skin and when her hands touched the metal railing. She could see the sound building to her left, in front of her the city. She could see her home, her old school, the park she used to go to, the beach in the distance on the right, and a foggy thick outline of purple to the left in the farthest reaches she knew to be mountains. The sunlight touching her skin was fading fast, and she looked up. The grey clouds were swallowing the bright orb whole.

A small drop hit her forehead, and she rubbed it away, returning into her room and closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, she went back to the front door and in two trips, lugged the stuff back to her room.

She spent the afternoon, folding her clothes and putting them away, looking out the window at the grey pouring rain. Her mind drifted over all the inmates she had just seen out in the hall before getting to her room. That was only her building, that meant there were many to come.

She knew that a boy named Neji would be here, somewhere. Her best friend Hinata had told her about him. She sighed, she hope Hinata and Ino would visit soon.

As she put the suit case of clothes away, she opened the next one. The first thing she picked up was her third of their friendship necklace. When together, it made a yin yang sign, and she had the middle. Hinata had the rest of the white half, and Ino the rest of the black. She slipped on the necklace, smiling.

She pulled out a pair of stuffed cat dolls. One of them was black with white paws and a white muzzle, the other vise versa. The mostly black one was Mars; he had a red ribbon around his neck in a bow. The other was Venus, she had a purple ribbon. Mars was her brother's and Venus was hers. He had given her his to remember him by, and she sniffed at the memory sadly. She set them up carefully on her bed's night stand, on each side of a dark blue lamp. She plugged in an alarm system, and set it on the table as well.

She shifted back to the box, pulling out a makeup kit and jewelry box. She sighed, taking them over to the black painted dresser. Mom had helped the twins pick out the jewelry box as a goodbye gift, getting Sakura the makeup kit as a present from herself. Moving back to the box, she put away some other things- birthday cards from grandparents, two picture frames (one of her and the family, and one of her and her friends) on the wall near the glass door. She put a few books out in the living room's bookshelf and a few bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom.

She sat on her bed, looking at the papers.

The first was a set of rules. No fire staring tools, no sharp objects, her room must be kept clean to a curtain degree. Dinner, lunch, and breakfast were served at a set time, but the cafeteria was always open. The curfew was set at 11:00pm, and it meant you had to be in your room- you could sleep whenever you want.

She looked around her room, spotting two cameras. She shuddered, realizing she was being watched. She tried to take her mind off it by looking at more of the papers.

She found a menu for the next two months, then a map. Then, she found a second map, but only of the dawn building. It labeled all the rooms with names, probable of each of the occupants. Living across from her was someone named Konan, beside her, the name Kisame.

She tucked the papers into a drawer on her left night stand, under her diary. She realized she was now in a place with a bunch of people, and snatched the key to the black and blue book. She looked around, before hiding it under Mars.

She froze as she heard a loud crackling, before an intercom came on. "_All inmates please gather at the cafeteria immediately for Mrs. Haruno's introduction ceremony, thank you._" She recognized it as Shizune's voice, before bouncing up. She hadn't unpacked her blue bag yet, so she decided to do that later.

Quickly heading to her front door, she opened it. As she re-locked it with the key Kakashi had given her, she turned to see others leaving their room. She realized he didn't know where the cafeteria was, and saw that the guy who lived next to her was just leaving his own room. Remembering his name as Kisame, she quickly glided over to the huge, blue-skinned man.

"Excuse me," she squeaked. "You're Kisame, right?" she mentally batted away Savannah in her head as she jeered playfully about 'how pitiful' she sounded.

As the tall teen turned around, Savannah quieted quickly, and many voices gapped.

"**H-he looks… hot…**" Zoey giggled hearts in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Sakura mentally shushed her, as Kisame grinned a toothy grin.

"So, you're Sakura. Yes, I'm Kisame. Nice to meet you, kitten." He chuckled. "Whatcha' need?"

She shifted awkwardly. "I-I don't know how to get to the cafeteria." She mewed, embarrassed.

He chuckled, "come on then, let's go." As she bounced up to his side when he started walking, she listened to all the ways she could have done this better from the rebels. That was what she called the voices, the rebels. She could have just followed Kisame, Rose put forward. Or at least been a little more dignified, Neko said with a snort. It must be getting late, Neko only came out at night, or around sunset.

It was then Neko hissed to her, '**that guy is staring at you…**' in a low voice, as if he could hear her.

She turned her head slightly, to see he was in deep thought as he looked at her. When he noticed she had spotted his thoughtful look, he narrowed his eyes ahead of him.

She blinked, feeling Brendy, one of her much, much more hyper voices, complain about the awkward silence. Sighing in agreement, she glanced at him again. "so, how long have you been here?" she asked.

He blinked at her, as they reached the door to the outside. He opened it, and she smiled thanks as he held it for her to pass. "Maybe 4 years. I kinda lost track." He shrugged, as they walked down the side walk.

She blinked, surprised. "You don't count how long?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nope. Really, I'm just estimating. If you're in here, you are, if you're not your not. It doesn't matter how long. Months blend together, and a year feels like a century."

She starred at the ground ahead of her, playing with a long strand of silky pink hair. She was thankful for the break in the rain, though the sky was still gloomy and lightning flashed in the distance. The ever poetic rebel, Abby, in her head used it as a symbol of her depression, as she thought of the rest of her life in this place. Her friends forgetting about her, her family moving on… the loneliness was already becoming unbearable just thinking about it.

"Do people still visit you?" she asked, hoping he said yes. If they forgot about her in just 4 years…

"Yeah, my dad does." He said, and she felt his eyes boring into her once more.

She felt Savannah snap at her to toughen up, so she raised her gaze from the floor, and hardened her eyes. "Hmm. Did anyone else visit at first?"

"Yeah… an old friend. I haven't seen him in years." Kisame added. "His name was Zabuza, I think he went and had a kid named Haku or something."

They were turning the main building's corner, still on the side walk. She hadn't noticed the path curved along the wall before, and as they turned the corner, a large building came into view.

"Is that the cafeteria?" she asked, changing the subject. She looked at him, to see he was nodding.

Before he could say anything, another voice called, "Oi, fish face!"

Sakura giggled a little, as they both turned around. She blinked as a blonde came running up, his hair short and messy. He had… cat whiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes.

Kisame groaned, "What do you want, shrimp?" as he turned back around. Sakura stayed at his side as the blonde came to her right.

"I just wanted to know who the girl is, dattebayo." He whined.

Kisame snorted, shaking his head. "Sakura, this is Naruto, he lives in the leaf building. Naruto, this is _Sakura Haruno_, the one Tsunade announced YESTERDAY."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-Chan!" He mewed loudly. She took a step away, eyeing him carefully.

"And you, Naruto-san…" she said softly, unsure of what the bundle of energy would do next.

Kisame grunted, "go find Sasuke, little twerp. Leave us alone." He said boredly. Naruto pouted, before heading off ahead of them. The blue teen looked to the curios girl, who watched the other pound away. "So, met anyone else from Akatsuki yet?"

She shook her head, "all I know is someone named Konan lives across from me, and you live next door. I don't really know anything except for names, and which room each one is in." she explained.

"Well, that's a start." He chuckled, as they reached the door once more. He held it for her once more, earning another soft thank you smile. "You go over there to that blonde woman." He added, heading away toward a group of teens separated from the others at their own table. There were four tables, each painted in the same color scheme as the buildings, and at the other end of the room were the heated food rows and the fridge, where you would get food. At the closer end, there was a stage, and a blonde woman with a purple diamond tattoo stood there, watching everyone carefully. It reminded her of her school…

"**Those **_**have**_** to be fake.**" Alex laughed, and Sakura blushed as she glanced at the oversized rack quickly. Oh, hell, this place was so weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's Insanity**

Sakura stood there on stage. her pink hair's tips reflected the spotlight on her from, making her cast a low pink glow as she stared at nothing the crowd with calm, curious emerald eyes.

A huge group of people in any variation of clothing, hair style, or personality sat at one of four tables, watching her. Brendy, the most hyper of all her voices, giggled inside her head. She exclaimed something like **"there's the huffle puffs!"** and Alex pitched in with a laugh, "**I think we just entered slitheren"**.

She twitched her fingers, withholding giggles about harry potter.

Standing off to the side was the busty blonde lady, Tsunade. She had told Sakura to stand in front of the microphone, grabbed another and stood off to the side when the lights went out. The spot light she was under flickered on, and all attention turned to her as people looked on with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"That can't be Haruno!" someone called out in the back. Sakura tipped her head to the side, confused. If she wasn't, then who the heck was she?

"**Ugg."** Neko hissed, **"Stop looking like a little kid. Were gunna get chewed alive at this rate!"**

At that moment, Tsunade blew into the microphone and the speakers screeched loudly. Silence encased the crowd.

"Sakura Haruno. Female, Age 16. Group: Dawn Building." She listed, starring around the room.

Sakura blinked, she knew all that already. Dur hur, tank ya for da info!

"Discrediting case: Rapid Cycling Bipolar, multiple personalities, alleged voices in the head. Minor cases: insomnia, manic depression, hyperactive temper, advanced emotional distress, pyromania."

_Hmm… I have a lot of problems…_

"**Sorry about the Insomnia, my bad?" **Neko apologized guiltily, the night ruling person keeping her awake through each night.

"Criminal acts: over 50,000 dollars of property damage, kidnapping of 16, murder of 17, torture of at least 32."

There were a few murmurs of disbelief rippling through the crowd, no one thought the pastel pink haired girl in the adorable simple dress with her arms behind her back and head tipped to the side could be guilty of such.

Tsunade closed the file she was holding. "I officially dub Sakura Haruno as a level S warning." She bellowed. "And I welcome her to her new home. Meeting dismissed, Akatsuki, be sure to escort Sakura home."

The room burst into discussion before the final word was said, and the spot light flicked off as the lights fazed on steadily. She stood there on the stage, not sure what to do. Then, she saw a group approaching her, recognizing Kisame among them.

They stopped at the edge of the stage, looking at her wearily. Kisame, however, leapt right up and came up to her. "You looked like you might die of stage fright!" he chuckled, throwing and arm around her shoulders with a really sharp toothed grin.

"**So hot…"** Zoey cooed, smooshing her face. **"So god damn **_**ripped!**_**" **Savannah agreed.

"Shut up…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"What did I do?" Kisame asked, confused.

She jumped, smiling awkwardly. "Oh, sorry, no, no, not you. You go ahead and keep talking, I'm just yelling at myself right now." Explained confusingly.

"it's just I don't agree with myself all the time, and some of me are totally bugging me right now, like how part of me wants to kill you because your touching me," she said, motioning to her left with one hand, referring to Rose and Neko hovering around her head with glares, "and other parts of me want to rip of your shirt and gawk," she said, motioning to her right with her other hand, pin point Savannah and Alex "and then another part of me wants to runaway and hide because we're all shy." She said, shrugging as she scratched the top of her head with Sarrah swishing nervously around in the depths of her conscious.

She blinked at all the stairs she was getting, all of which creped out, especially Kisame. He had removed his arm at the part where she commented on Rose and Neko, then blinked in utter shock at the second remark, and now was just flat out stunned speechless.

"Is she just screwing with us…?" a red haired guy with caramel eyes in the group below asked, staring at her.

A thick blush built on her face at the comment, but yet again the little people in her head were off with their own thoughts.

"**Now THAT'S sexy, right there." **Savannah declared. Alex chuckled evilly, **"yeah, he kinda looks like he'd make a good sex slave."** And with that comment, the pervert that is Alex began lashing out with images of stripping him down to nothing, S&M mania taking over with the guy.

Sakura slapped a hand over her nose and mouth, her face flushing VERY bright red.

"Sasori, I wouldn't want to catch her attention right now, unless you want to be a sex slave…" a black haired, red eyed figure in the group murmured, his eyes displaying hints of unnerve despite a very blank face.

Sasori's staring eyes turned wide like saucers, and he took a few steps back.

"Damn it, Alex, did you make me say that out loud…?!" the pinkette muttered under her breath.

"**Er, no. not that I know of. I was too busy enjoying sexy red head time with ropes and torture and whips…"**

"Who cares about your stupid S&M? it's very creepy, you know, to suddenly do that to me with a guy you, like, just looked at for a split second!" she retorted aloud, not realizing all the bothered and freaked out eyes on her.

"**Hey, he's sexy. But I could always just give you some sexy blue shark guy images. I think beach scenes would be most appropriate, don't you?" **Alex replied, already blasting her with image after image of the closest thing Sakura had to a friend so far in this place.

"Good lord, Alex! That's disgusting!" Sakura squeaked, covering her eyes like that would help, as her face burned the shade of literally a tomato.

"**Aw, you don't think Sharky sexy?"** Alex asked with a jutted lip in baby talk.

"I wouldn't care if 'Sharky sexy' was, like, the hottest thing on earth! I'd rather not die of an impure mind because of you!" Sakura ranted, not really noticing that she was starting toward the stairs of the stage, because Rose had started commanding her body to make her go sit down on a chair at the bottom of the stairs.

"**Sharky sexy IS the hottest thing on earth." **Zoey murmured in the back of her mind.

As Rose had Sakura sit down, the group crowded around but kept at a safe distance, while Kisame crouched down facing her on her left, listening intently.

"What the heck, anyway?" she retorted. "Why are two of you suddenly into Kisame? That's kind of creepy, too. You don't just look at a guy, say 'oh, that guys hot~ maybe we should totally imagine him having beach time fun'. No, you don't do that." Sakura scolded.

"**I still vote we do Alex's S&M with the red head guy. That sounds like the best fun."** Savannah said quite defiantly.

"Ok, listen here. We, first off, will not take part in hog tying of people I don't even know and haven't even said a sentence to yet. And second, don't even say anything, because we will not be using S&M on Kisame either." Sakura told them firmly, stopping Alex from suggesting.

"She is actually arguing with voices in her head about this." The raven haired guy said again, staring at her like she had 9 tails and was trying to eat his face.

Sasori looked petrified and Kisame was grinning like a mad man, and seconds later, Rose had a nice little comment. And one not to normal for her. **"If the raven haired guy is currently reading our minds, I would vote Alex come up with sexy items for him."**

Sakura fell off her chair. "Rose, you're the one who's supposed to be shutting the others up, not- oh god, I'm blind!" she ended with a shriek at some glorious images going through her mind of the raven haired guy pinned to the bed naked, a thin sheen of sweat and panting. "Make them go away! I don't wanna see that!" she squealed, rolling around a few times.

The raven haired guy was twitching, his cheeks red.

Sakura immediately sat up on her knees, looking up at him worriedly, "ah, oh my gosh, I'm sorry! Alex is a pervert, I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that, however you managed to, but man, I'm really sorry, sir!"

And, as if Alex just hadn't had enough of my humiliation just yet, she had a little idea and flashed him 2 images. The first was of her sitting how she was looking up at him with the ting of the blush on her cheeks and her messy pink hair as she looked up at him innocently.

Then bam, Image two is of him walking closer and sticking his dick in her mouth.

"Holly shit!" Sakura squeaked, leaping up, and covering her now ON FIRE face. "Alex, I'll find a way to kill you!" she squealed, shaking her head to rid of the images.

When she caught a glimpse of him through her fingers, she saw him covering his nose. The red dripped off his chin.

"**Oh, oh, what now? He thought that was fucking hot, he just had a nose bleed over that!" **Alex cheered evilly.

However, quite a few forces in her head had suddenly become very angry. Together, Neko, Rose, Savannah, Brendy, and Hannah were all hissing and growling and spitting.

Sakura dropped her hands from her face which flushed white and color free. "shit." She murmured worriedly.

"**I'm going to kill this guy, thinking about my little Saku in any way like that!" **Hannah and Neko roared simultaneously, pushing at the thin edges of her sanity to break out.

Sakura's hand reached for a pocket instinctively, a hidden one under the skirt of her dresses, and pulled out a small pill container.

"Take the pill and pass out with a bunch of people I don't know who are mostly men, or let out a rather pissed group of rebels…" she mused, uncertain.

She felt a small part of her sanity ready to give. "Shit, well I don't wanna kill anyone… but still…" she said, hesitantly holding a circular purple pill to her lips. "Oh well, guess I'll have to deal with whatever happens while I'm unconscious." She sighed, dropping the bright, pastel object down her throat.

Just then, the sanity split. Thank god it was Rose, she was more rational…

Her body stormed over to Itachi, Sakura not really controlling anything as slowly her power of her body ebbed away. She would be passed out soon…

"You little bastard, Alex may be a perv, but you better watch yourself before you become a statistic." Rose said blankly, not a tint of emotion in her voice unlike her murderous glare. "I'll let you know, right now, that there are 10 of us, and you approach her wrong… it might not be me who breaks out." She spat, and an unexpected fist lashed out and connected with the bottom of his chin.

Sakura immediately felt the forces in her head simmer down.

"Oh, and that was just to shut up savannah and Neko. Sorry~" Rose apologized, watching blankly as she cracked her knuckles. "Now it's time to show you bitches why the fuck you don't mess with Savannah!"

Aw, shit, Rose had receded and Savannah bubbled up, making the blank face contorted with rage as an evil smirk stretched out.

"**Oh, hey. Look at that. We just passed out."** Abby giggled, as Sakura's body went limp and fell to the side.

She was in her own head. It was weird, because her head looked like a little house, and if you looked out the windows you would see the boys outside, crowding around her body to stare.

And, lounging around casually were the rebels. Savannah was pouting on the couch; unhappy with passing out before she could kill someone.

Sakura came up to Zoey and Sarrah, who were sitting at a breakfast nook. "Isn't in kind of weird that I'm, I don't know, talking with myself in a little space inside my head?"

"Honey, you're in the Looney bin." Abby called from her seat in the living room. "You have a right to be weird now."

Sakura giggled, relaxing with her mental friends. She passed time chatting with Zoey about Kisame, and, oddly enough, it was like Zoey had met the shark herself and it was love at first sight.

Of course, her hot-headed Savannah glared and stated red head S&M was far better than Kisame.

And then Rose pitched in that, despite some minimal anger, she thought the red eyed guy was better. She just had to be certain she had put him in his place.

Ugg, these guys both created and destroyed her sanity every day.

Neko laughed villainously from the kitchen, "You know you love us."

Sakura smirked, "Only when you're not sending absurd images through my head about someone I had only looked at for a second."

"Oh, you're too innocent. Girls your age always think like that." Alex retorted sleepily from where she was draped over the back of the couch.

"Not to that extent." Sakura snapped, shaking her head.

She noticed Hannah watching from a curtained window in the living room, and got up to see what's going on outside her head.

"They were confused and scared of Savannah." The green-haired, mentally created girl stated to the approaching pinkette. "But with goading from Kisame and an order from a ginger, they are taking you back to your room."

Sakura, through the window, could make out the grey shirt Kisame was wearing, and the blue arms carrying her bridal style. It was weird the way these windows were, because she didn't just see out her eyes, she could see in all directions- back of her head, top of her head, or just right in front of her. She could only focus on a single section like with eyes, but it was like she could turn her head 360 degrees or something.

So, turning her vision around, she could see him looking down at her. He was obviously deep in thought.

"She can see you." That voice of the raven haired guy commented, and she mentally glanced around, finding the ebony haired man walking beside Kisame.

The shark blinked out of his thoughts, glancing between the pair. "Really?" he questioned, a brow raised.

Sakura shook her head, looking at the raven haired man. When she was actually awake, she would have to question this guy!

"I told you the red eyed one was cool." Rose stated, where she was looking at a book as if deciding to read it or not.

"So, what, is he like a mind reader? Like Hannah?" Sakura asked, looking back out the window at him.

"Similar." Hannah stated, at the same time the teen smirked.

"She has a mind reader in her head, hn." The ravenette commented to Kisame. There were murmurs of uncertainty from the others following behind the shark carrying her.

"We don't fucking need another one of you mental jack-asses!" came the rather loud reply, from someone she could not see.

"The one with black hair's name is Itachi." Hannah commented to Sakura, elbowing her in the side for her attention. "He is odd. He can't hear what we think, but he can hear what we say in here. He can hear what _you_ think if you're not in here, or if we were to be on the exterior, he would here our thoughts.

Sakura blinked. Complicated.

Zoey appeared at her other side, looking out the window beyond the curtain to gawk when she faced Kisame's form. "man, this guy is all over you, Saku!" she cooed, her face flushing bright red in embarrassment shortly after realizing she had said that out loud.

Itachi, on the outside world, smirked, his bright red orbs as bright red as Zoey's, and twinkling with humor. "This girl is quite odd; she does have a lot of people in her head."

"Forget odd, that's just weird." The red head she remembered declared.

"What do you think his name is?" Neko asked, finding her way to another window, and looking around.

"Sasori." Itachi announced, gaining looks of confusion.

"Thank you, Itachi." Neko replied, grinning.

Savannah brushed aside the curtain, looking out the window. "Ask Sasori if he like S&M!" she called out.

Itachi chuckled, and he actually did. "Sasori, one of her voices in particular would like to know if you would participate in some fun. What precisely are your thoughts on bondage?"

Sakura's head erupted with laughter as choking from the red head was the only reply.

Even Hannah look quite amused, and she told everyone, "he only asked to get on Savannah's good side." Between her chuckles.

"It would be a good side to be on." Rose commented with a smirk as she joined her friend at the window.

"I wonder who else is in that group." Sarrah murmured, peering out the last window with hyper-active Brendy bouncing excitedly.

"The leader, Pein." Itachi supplied.

"What about me?" a ginger demanded, suddenly walking beside the raven haired man.

Abby, who had appeared beside Brendy as Sarrah asked, gawked, her face glowing red. "I have never seen a man that hot. You think he knows the sun? Because my face is as red as sun burn." She murmured, drooling.

Itachi smirked again, only making the ginger leader frown as he glanced to the 'unconscious' pinkette. "That was… cheesy." The Uchiha merely stated.

Alex snorted, and Sakura sighed, exasperated. "Itachi, welcome to my world." She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's Insanity**

Sakura faded into consciousness as they reached the hall that lead to Akatsuki's bedroom-house things, opening her eyes just as the door to the hall opened, and she wriggled in Kisame's arms the slightest.

"Well good morning sunshine." Kisame chuckled, his chest rumbling against her. Zoey practically had a heart attack.

"Mpff." She pouted. "You know, you're pretty comfortable." She said mindlessly, suddenly very content where she was. "Thanks for carrying me, Kisame."

There were a few laughs, including Kisame's rumbling chest that sent Zoey cooing again, when he added "no problem, Kitten."

At the door, he shifted her around, and set her on her feet. She collapsed to the floor. "Stupid pills…" she muttered, digging in her pocket for the key. Kisame offered her a hand, and between that and then leaning on the wall, she tried to unlock the door. The kanji painted on her nail glistened, the one for strength. At the bad angle, she had a really hard time getting it in the hole. Finally she unlocked it, and then stared at it. How was she going to walk…

Most of Akatsuki had dissipated to their rooms, including Kisame, who had just assumed she would be fine when she got back on her feet again. The only person still out was Konan, the blue haired girl who was unlocking her door after talking with the ginger leader.

The bluenette glanced over, "… do you need any help, Sakura-chan?" the woman asked nicely, smiling brightly. She reminded her of Ino…

"Would you be bother if I asked for a little?" she asked with a laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

Konan smiled, and padded toward Sakura to offer her a hand. Sakura took it carefully, and was half guided half dragged into her living room, and she sighed as she fell onto the couch.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up there the next morning with a blanket that had previously been resting on the coffee table dropped over her. Half embarrassed, she folded up the blanket and glanced at the door. Well, maybe she could go exploring…

Grabbing the Key from where it had been abandoned on a wall hook bye the door, she ran back to her room. She slid the black key with her room number in red onto a long length of black thread, before tying it around her neck. She slid it off her neck, and then rummaged about her dresser.

She had her clothes and key as she disappeared into the bathroom, taking the shower in the beautiful rippled glass. Cranking up the water as hot as it could go, she slid into the down fall of water, sighing as the hot droplets that soon soaked her waist length hair hit her skin.

After scrubbing down to the scent of some orange dude shampoo, because dude stuff smells so much better, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped gingerly in an overly soft, puffy white towel.

Seconds later, she was slid into a pale blue T-shirt with a black key design on the back, the bottom half bleached, and a pair of dark blue, ripped up jeans. Mascara was used to cover her eyelashes, which were a thousand shades more dark then her hair. The thinnest amount of lip gloss, and the replacing of the key necklace. She sat on the counter, taking a second to brush out her long pink hair, before braiding it in a simple braid, making it seem shorter and only to mid back. With a black head band to keep the bangs, left out of the braid, out of her face, she brushed her teeth before hurrying out of first the bathroom, then her quarters all together.

Her thoughts were relatively silent, as result from taking the knock-out pill, but as she walked the quite hall to the elevator, there was a distant yowl from Alex about how boring this was.

As if Alex had been the cue, a door in the hall opened as she reached the elevator. She smiled slightly to herself as Kisame emerge from his room, and locked his door behind him.

As she pressed the down button for the elevator to come, Kisame had this wide toothy grin as he came to join her. "Hello, kitten, how's the first morning?"

She blinked slowly. No sound of her brother playing with the twins, of her mother making dinner, of her dad mowing the lawn, of the rebels in her head. "Quite…" she answered sadly.

He offered a smile of understanding, and let her ahead of him into the elevator. As it descended, she kicked trash from under her feet to the side. "This place is filthy."

She hadn't realized that Rose had spoken aloud through her until Kisame answered "yeah, but no one has the patience to clean. It will only be destroyed in a few hours."

Rose didn't answer, because she's anti social, so another friendly voice, Jaylen, an oddly male, uncommonly active voice, answered "well, what about staff."

Kisame shrugged. "Budget here is short, spent on the repairs that are required. Not much left over for more staff, like janitors. We have one, a woman by the name Kurinai. She takes out trash, and once in a while she'll stop by and try to do a little. Konan will join, and maybe one or two others, but she has to tend all the building alone." He said as the doors opened, and they walked out the lobby along the path again.

"Sounds like a long day." Sakura said mindlessly, trying to imagine clean after 4 building like this one.

"Nah. She'll be caught on occasions on break with Asuma- he takes over her work load once in a while."

"They an Item~?" Jaylen cooed coyly.

"Oh, yes. They both live on campus, together. Not married, but it can't be long now." Kisame answered with the big, toothy grin she saw him sport often.

They were approaching the cafeteria, and she padded ahead a little to grab the door, and waved him ahead of her, padding after. "So… other than Itachi-san, what are the others like?" she asked shyly, glancing at the red-black table full of talking, eating males and the one female bluenette.

"Pein's got a god complex." He said simply. "Pretty bad, too. But he's our leader. He and Konan are siblings; she's delusional and thinks she's an angel, and thinks she can control paper, but she's pretty cool."

Sakura nodded, following him to sit beside him at the table. He sat beside Itachi, and on her side there was an unknown man with silver hair talking with a brunette- correction, _cursing_ at a brunette man with a mask.

"What about those two?" she asked quietly, gesturing to a red haired and blond pair of boys who were arguing about something that sat across from her.

"The blonde one that looks like a girl is Deidara. He's gender confused, but he's in for pyromania and trying to blow up everything." Kisame said with a smirk, being shot a glare and colorful language from said blonde.

Itachi added, "The other is Sasori, and as the red haired creature in your head doesn't know, he is a puppet master."

Kisame laughed, "good with S&M."

Sakura suppressed a giggle as the red head across the table choked on a bowl of something. Then, her face flushed bright red and she stiffened when something grabbed her ass. With a yelp, she bounced out of her seat, and fell backward.

There was loud laughter from the obviously un-guilty silver haired guy who had grabbed her, as eyes all around the room turned to her. Oblivious to the obviously angry, twitching pinkette getting to her feet, the pink eyed man continued to laugh until he was knocked sideways by an angry fist. He crashed into the side of the table with a hiss of pain but then a low mutter of pleasure, and as he turned to her with a glare she kicked him sideways in the gut, only to be pulled back with her arms behind her back.

She thrashed violently, glaring darkly as she sputtered every cruel word she had ever known and some she didn't even think she knew from a rainbow colored glossary at the shocked man with slicked hair.

She was cheered on by people all around the cafeteria as well as the voices in her head, as Shizune hurried over to Hidan. She caught a glance of the two people holding her back with difficulty, Kisame and the guy with the grey mask who had been chatting with her target.

Out of pure, blind anger she turned on them both, scoring claws up Kisame's face and head butting the other unknown tan man.

There were gasps as the blue man stumbled away with a hand to his face, and the other crumbling to the floor.

Shaking her head of the headache, she was shoved to the floor. As she fell she twisted onto her back, in doing so curling her legs around the person, who turned out to be the silver haired guy, and with an enraged thrust he was flung by her powerful legs to the side and into the ragged circle of other people from around the room who were watching the battle. The guy crashed into some blonde and a black haired boy, sending them sprawling with the weight, before two more people were pinning her to the floor; Kisame and Pein. Sasori and Deidara pounced as well, holding down her feet.

Even with all four of them, they looked to be having a very difficult time. Well, despite how tiny she looked, you don't get her record by being weak.

She thrashed about wildly, making fists with the fingers she wanted to slam at someone's face, but her thrashing was mellowing down rapidly, until she was still.

Itachi, who had come to help pin her, holding down her shoulders down, scanned her face and probably her thoughts. When she grew still, he muttered "she's good." To Pein, and everyone hesitantly moved their hands away.

The pinkette sat up, looking around. Staff members were ordering people back to their seats, Shizune demanding a nurse escort Hidan away. Then she looked at the smaller ring around her, Akatsuki staring intently, and she looked at them confused. Then, she looked at Kisame with wide eyes, dribbles of blood running down his face. She looked sharply to her left hand, with the Kanji for strength, and she made out blood on her finger tips. Scrambling to her feet, she glanced to Kisame again before hurrying out the door without a word, heading straight for her room.

…

…

They watched her runaway out the door, and Kisame blinked in confusion. Then her remembered the pain in his face, and touched a hand to the long scratch lines across his face, and when he looked at his hand it was almost completely covered in blood. Ouch, the girl had claws.

As Shizune started dragging him toward the medics who were looking at Hidan and the two people he had crashed into, the remaining Akatsuki looked at each other.

"What was that all about, un?" Deidara questioned.

Kakuzu, shaking his head and rubbing his temple, muttered "Hidan touched her ass."

Pein glanced to the door. "She _was_ Bi-polar, Tsunade said." He reminded.

Itachi blinked at the door. "She obviously regretted harming Kisame. So the attack on him wasn't intentional, proving little control when angry."

"Well, now what?" Sasori asked. "Do we talk to her, or ignore her?"

Deidara looked to him with a raised brow. "What do you mean, Danna?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "She's in the dawn building, but she isn't Akatsuki. The only one of us who is even remotely friends with her is Kisame- and he got his face murdered. So do we just continue to barely acknowledge her, ignore her? Or what? Cause that makes it hard to ignore."

No one seemed certain what to do. Konan looked thoughtful, and then determined when she declared "I'm going to talk to her no matter what you dicks do. I'm tired of being the only girl."

She earned a few laughs, but most of them still looked uncertain. And then they watched as Kisame, shrugging away Shizune's fussing, walked out the door. Konan and Itachi followed; and after a few seconds of hesitation, so did everyone still conscious (not Hidan) pad after the shark.


	5. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
